1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of a portable terminal for application data protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technology, a variety of software suitable for several electronic devices is being developed. For example, with the development of various applications suitable for a Personal Computer (PC), a smart television, a smart phone, or other similar electronic devices, a user's desire for using several applications may be satisfied. Accordingly, a standardized method for protecting personal information included in the software has been developed. For example, a method of autonomously encrypting an application may be used. The method may prevent important data, which is included in the application, from being revealed.
However, in the aforementioned method, the important data included in the application may be revealed when other people use a browsing tool to read a directory in which the application is installed. In addition, although the application is autonomously encrypted, if other people know a key used in the application, other devices may also read information included in the application by using the same mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for preventing personal information included in software (e.g., an application, or other similar software) from being revealed to other people.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.